


meetings

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 0'0 line best boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Cheesecake, Cute, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Growing Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Ramen, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Studying, crackheads 0'0 liners, horror movies, traffic lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: they meet every time next to the traffic lights to cross the road, and every time they need to press a button to the lights to change.what will happen when they'll talk? and where?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 19





	meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [next to the traffic lights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745275) by levinbar. 



> It's trantlated... I know its not the best but I did try my best! have a great read.

Jisung was about to be late, not only that he just moved to a new apartment in Seoul, he needed to organize the whole place' to check his mailbox, clean the place he slept on that night because he didn't have time to make the bed. for his luck and back pain, the mattress was thick. 

the apartment was build from three rooms, a living room where was the bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. 

A parquet floor, a big window, a table, and a bookshelf, a tiny pace but compact for a young boy like him. a nineteen years old boy. 

the building owner met him the night before and explained to him everything and if he needs anything he can just come downstairs and ask. 

At the entrance to the apartment, there was the option of a password, fingerprint, or key. Jisung did not rely on technology in this sense and therefore used the key. Did he think of burglars? All the time! He's afraid of anything that comes to these things, Seungmin called him paranoid, but what could he do he is like that.

The boy ran down the street towards the bus stop that was on the other side of the highway, next to each crossing there was the option to press a button to make the traffic light change faster so people could cross because if you didn't press the button you can find yourself waiting hours when cars do not Stop passing.

When he came to press the button his hand got stuck in another hand, he looked up at the person who pressed the button before him.

To his surprise, the man would not have looked older than him and even around his age. He had straight black hair, a short black shirt and a gray hoodie, white headphones around his neck, a black backpack, and a phone in his hand.

Jisung recoiled from the quick touch and blushed slightly from embarrassment. The boy had big eyes and when he noticed he was staring he looked away at his shoes.

The traffic light changed and he crossed the road quickly trying to ignore the black-haired boy, he looked back towards the continuous, and when he saw the boy's white sneakers he went back to look ahead. He pushed his glasses to the top of the bridge of his nose.

When he got to the other side he turned to the bus stop and waited there until It arrived holding himself not to look back in case he'll meet the black-haired eyes. He wasn't even sure they were going in the same direction.

'Little mistake of the first day' he said to himself as he got on the bus and sat down by a window to look at the road. 

_ 

Minho stood outside the apartment building waiting for his friend Chris to arrive but the blond did not come and so left the entrance to walk and not miss the bus.

He is a sophomore at the university, has a job as an assistant dance instructor in a studio on the other side of the main road and he takes classes in the mornings before the classes he had at noon.

That day he had a lesson in the morning as he headed towards the bus stop, his phone was in his hand and his backpack on his shoulder. 'Remind myself to buy food for Soonie on the way back' he said to himself the way and did not wait for his friend, because how long can he wait, at least he did not have to wait for his other friend Changbin, it takes him years to get ready.

When he reached the crosswalk and went to the traffic button he saw someone has already pressed it so he just waited behind him, he was familiar to him. Blond hair. This is the one who tried to press the button at the same time as he the day before, Minho raised his eyebrows.

He did not look at the boy the other day only saw his back most of the time, a big green shirt tucked into blue jeans with rips and red shoes, this time the boy wore a gray bucket hat, a black shirt with a picture in the middle of it tucked into cream-colored tailored pants, black sneakers and red Bluetooth headphones around his neck, holding a denim jacket in his hand. As the traffic light changed he walked again behind his eyes on his back which was hidden by a black backpack with pins of bands on it.

The black-haired went after the boy to the bus stop as well and wondered if they were studying at the same university, but in the city, there were several different universities, and the campuses were also located in different places.

Minho got on the bus to see that the other had not boarded it, he ignored the matter and stood holding a pillar above him.  
"food for Soonie and not listening to Chris when he says it will take him five minutes to get ready." 

_ 

"Hi lix, sorry I didn't call yesterday I was busy not dying on the way to class," Jisung said on his way to the bus station that morning.

"Hope not, I need someone to tell me not to embarrass myself in front of all the students," Felix laughed making the other giggle. The boy turned on the street toward the road. He walked towards the button but stopped when he saw the black-haired boy already pressing on it and walking backward.

'Is he here every morning?' Jisung asked himself, raising his eyebrows, waiting on the side.

That morning he had time to put on contact lenses and he did not have to throw clothes at himself because he had finished tidying up the apartment and was now organized than the first day of school.

He looked in the direction of the black-haired, he didn't know his name, the day before he noticed that he was wearing a kind of suit, but that day he had a blue and white-collar shirt, black pants and a regular black backpack. He ran a hand through his hair causing his forehead to be exposed, Jisung's cheeks heated up. 'Wow he looks good' he thought to himself.

The light changed and the black-haired boy began to cross in front of him, he tightened his grip on his phone and crossed the road too, behind the boy.

When he got to the bus stop he sat down on the bench waiting while the other one stood, in the distance, he saw a figure running towards the station, slightly curly blond hair, a big black shirt and jeans, backpack, and joggers.

"I told you to wait," he said, in a familiar accent.  
"I said I'm not waiting anymore, it's taking you too long," said the black-haired man.

His voice was peachier than expected which made him want to listen to him more.  
"Really cruel," said the blond.

When the first bus arrived he checked the line number and when he found out it was his he stood up and went to the entrance feeling both pairs of eyes on him but ignoring.

"He looks like a squirrel, don't you think?" He heard the two talk when the doors were still open, the boy blushed like the color of his shirt, which was a long striped shirt in red and black. 

_

That weekend Minho was sitting in his apartment while Soonie set on his lap, sleeping, she did not move which made him stay in place and not move as well.

He tried to pick her up and lower her to the couch but she howled in disappointment and he did not want her to be sad so he leaned back on the backrest and occupied his mind. Which did not work.

Chris was on duty and Changbin did not dare approach the cat, he found her scary.  
When a shout was heard from Changbin's room Soonie was startled and jumped and scratched the black-haired man's cheek, he held his cheek in pain. The cat did not leave his side and rubbed her head on his leg as if to say 'sorry'.

Minho sighed, "Yah Changbin," he shouted at his roommate.  
"Sorry Hyung," the boy shouted back.

Minho who did not really care for the reason for the scream went to the bathroom and looked at the red scratch, a small trail of blood went down his jawline, he touched the spot and sighed again. He took the first aid kit out of the closet in the bathroom and started cleaning the wound, only the plasters were gone.

'Excellent' he thought to himself, he held the paper on his cheek and decided to go out and buy a new package while using only one hand.

"I'm leaving," he told his friend.  
"What happened?"  
"You made Soonie panic and she scratched me," he said and then went out, he did not hear what Changbin said and went down the hall and out of the building to the convenience store across the street.

As he entered he saw a familiar figure, 'You are everywhere!' Minho thought of the boy with the squirrel's face. He went to the medical area and took a pack of plasters, went to the checkout register with it, and put it in front of the seller behind the register who handed over the package and said how much he had to pay. Minho did not bring a wallet but he did have some cash in his pocket just in case, he put it in front of the seller. Doing everything with one hand.

"Oh sorry," a small body came across him, he half turned his head holding the package after putting the exchange in his pocket.  
Minho reached a hand to help the boy get up, the one he was holding his cheek with.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as Minho helped him to stand up.  
"Yeah I'm just really clumsy'" the boy said and then looked at his face making Minho kind of remember the scratch.  
"Oh," he said again, "it looks painful." The boy made the cutest look Minho had ever seen when he pointed at the wound.

"Cats" Minho shrugged and smiled scratching the back of his neck.  
The blond in front of him nodded, "Ah," he said, remembering the things in his hands, "need help with that?" He asked after putting things on the register.

"It's okay," Minho said quickly, "I'll put it on when I'll get home."  
"It can get infected," The boy was stubborn.  
"thank you," Minho handed him one plaster after he opened the package. And so it was, the boy from the crosswalk helped him put the plaster on his cheek.

"Sorry," said the salesman, making him turn toward the cash register, making Minho remembering that it's the right time to start returning home. He returned wondering if he'll see the boy on Monday morning also. 

_

On Monday morning, Jisung said he would meet Felix in the cafe in front of the university. He got out in the morning and hurried towards the bus stop, on that side of the street one by one there were some cafes. according to Felix, they were really nice and they had to get to buy coffee there sometime.

For this, he came especially in the morning to the area and from there, they'll continue by bus to the university.

Jisung even told Felix about the boy he met almost every day of the week when he came across the road every morning and even when he went shopping at the convenience store this weekend.

Felix said he would be happy to see who it was, but Jisung did not even know where he lived, or his name. He wondered what was his name really.

"Hurry up," Felix shouted from across the road, getting out earlier than usual.  
"Don't shout," he called back, causing people around him to look at them with 'it's morning, really?' faces. 

After crossing the road quickly he and Felix went to the first cafe they saw, there was a morning atmosphere. all the business people who came to buy their morning coffee, people in early meetings who grab the only tables next to the big windows. The aroma of the coffee filled the room.

"One ice Americano and one Caramel Macchiato," Felix counting as he said they're both orders.  
They paid and waited while they sat at one of the tables far from the entrance.

"Lee Felix," was called, Felix then went to get the glasses from the counter bringing one to Jisung. They drank quietly.

The door opened and three men entered the cafe, one tall, one medium, and one short, all with raven black hair but they were different from each other.

Jisung looked at them, or rather stared, the boy from the crosswalk was standing in the middle. "you order, I and Hyunjin will wait outside," said the shorter one to of them who didn't know.

They went out and he ordered for them.

"who are you looking at?" Felix asked.  
Jisung pointed to the black-haired boy ordering the drinks.  
"This is him?"  
He nodded.  
"Wow, you have good taste."  
"Shut up," Jisung said, drinking from his straw, causing caffeine to wake him, "Come on, let's go we don't wanna be late."

They hurried to the station not looking back.

_

Minho arrived at the crossing as usual at that time and this time hoped to see the squirrel boy there. The day before didn't arrive, only after meeting Hyunjin for coffee with Changbin he saw the blonde come out of the cafe with another boy whose hair was also light.

'Training day' he said to himself and sighed in front of the mirror, Monday's training was after school so after university he would come home to change clothes and get ready for training.

He wore a sweater that matched the cool morning weather and tailored pants with a pattern of squares. He put the textbook in his bag after having to complete several assignments to submit to the course he was taking.

He left the apartment after feeding Soonie and went down to the crosswalk, Minho came to press the button when his hand touched the hand of the one who came to press at the same time. He looked up after seeing that he was not the one who pressed the button. It was the blond boy.

This time he wore a big blue shirt and black pants, a black hat on his head and, a bag-pack on his shoulder.  
"We see each other a lot, I see," Minho said, making the other blush. 'Cute,' he thought.

"Yes, probably," the other muttered and smiled. Minho smiled at him and nodded. They stood there quietly waiting for the light to change.  
When they could cross Minho found himself waiting for the other to start walking first. And so he did, he walked behind him, feeling that if he'll walk beside him he would cross a certain line.

They arrived at the bus stop.  
"How's the scratch?" The blond asked.  
"All right, it's not burning," Minho replied.  
"they're Worse when they burn."  
"Yes."

Embarrassing silence again.  
Minho found himself biting his lower lip.

His bus was the first to arrive.  
"See you then," he said, waving at him.  
"Bye."

**  
"He's really cute," Minho said as he went to class with Chris.  
"But do you know his name?"  
"Right, I didn't ask," he was disappointed at himself, they spoke twice, and yet he didn't know his name.

"Do not forget to ask next time," Chris said.  
"I'll try," Minho said. They went into the auditorium and sat in their regular sits, even though they were in university and could sit wherever they wanted, on the first day when you sit down that's it, you do not move until next year.

_

Jisung woke up late and was angry at himself for it. He sighed heavily as he dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom and kitchen to get dressed quickly, snatch his bag, lock the apartment, and run to the bus stop.

He missed the traffic light.

From the other side of the road he saw the black-haired boy walking down the street, his clothes as on the first day he saw him.  
It's has been a week since then.

He sighed again only hoping the bus would not pass in front of his face.  
When the traffic light changed, he ran towards the station, managed to be the last one to hop on, and quickly set down before the bus continued to drive and knocks him down, it's Jisung, after all.

"So what are you planning for Chusok this year?" Jeongin asked as they went to their class.  
"There are three more weeks, why do you ask?"  
"Conversation topic," The younger shrugged.

"Going home," Jisung answered the question, "My mother is making a holiday meal."  
"You must have fun on the holiday," the boy shrugged again.  
"Not when your big brother tries to murder you every year, last year I almost suffocated," he said.  
Jeongin nodded and they went to meet Felix at the entrance to the auditorium.

_

Minho had not seen the squirrel boy for several days, he could not exchange a word with him or even ask for his name. It made him worry. He saw the boy every day for the previous week, and Monday was the last time in four days of school.

"What are we searching for?" Chris asked Friday morning on their way to the bus stop.  
"Nothing," said the black-haired.

They crossed the road waiting for the bus to arrive while a small figure passed them, a large gray hoodie whose hat hid the figure's face. Minho followed the steps. He was holding a glass of hot drink in his hand and hurried to cross the road after it disappeared between buildings.

"Minho quit daydreaming, the bus is here," Minho shakes his head, returns to his reality, and gets on the full bus after his friend.

'He looked sick' he said to himself, it was still relatively hot outside compared to the middle of the month. It made him worry even more.  
"You have to stop, you don't even know him."

But he wanted to, so much.

_ 

"How do you feel Sungi?" Seungmin asked, speaking to Jisung on the phone.  
"Better, yesterday I even went out in the morning to buy tea," said the boy, coughing a little.

'You know I'll be visiting soon, right? I did not see you and Felix for a long time '  
"I know, he misses too," he said honestly, without Seungmin no one would come down on them and tell them what they were not doing right.

"And how's the unknown crush?"  
"It's not a crush, Minnie," he murmured to the boy.  
"You didn't stop talking about him last week."  
"Because he was everywhere, now that I'm sick I don't see him at all"  
"But you misses him," his friend insisted.  
"Whatever," Jisung rolled his eyes.

"So what are you planning for today?"  
"Saturday so go shopping and try not to die on the way."  
"Maybe you should call Felix to come with you?" Seungmin suggested.  
"He's busy meeting some Australian students," Jisung said with pouting.

'Oh, well then I'll let you continue your day. We'll talk this week and about when I'll arrive."  
"See you minnie" they hung up and the blonde decided to dress in something a little more representative than his pajamas so he wore a black and blue sweater and a hat to hide his bad looking hair he had when he was sick.

He left the building and walked towards the convenience store, 'This time, do not fall' he said to himself as he entered and took a basket at the entrance. He did not buy many things because there was usually food at school. But for the weekend he took two packs of ramen, milk, and eggs. At least an omelet he knew how to make compared to anything else. He will not have to order food.

As he walked towards the cash register he remembered that he needed to collect medicine for his head and for classes so he went back and took the right syrup, for medicines he had to show an ID card.

When the store door opened two familiar boys came in, he was standing at the checkout to pay and while the seller put things in his bag he looked in the direction of the two taking large packets of snacks.

"Your bag," said the salesman and handed him the bag, he bowed and said thank you as he turned his eyes met the boys' from the crosswalk.

He was wearing a white shirt, light blue jeans, and thin glasses. 'pretty' Jisung swallowed.  
The boy in front of him waved at him and smiled.  
He felt his cheeks heat up but smiled awkwardly and waved back before leaving the store.

'I have to ask him for his name' 

_ 

Felix checked his phone every second, time did not pass as quickly as he expected, even though it was his second meeting with the international students. He felt the pressure build up inside him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Asked Chan who saw his stressed face.  
"My friend is sick, I said I would take care of him later today," he did not lie but he also did not tell the whole truth.

Felix did not want them to know that his birthday was the next day because he knew that if he'll say something everyone would want to hang out with him or invite him to dinner, and he had spent that day with Jisung for almost six years now, they had not missed a single birthday since.

"So you can go, no one is forcing you to sit here every week mate," his senior said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why do we have next week for?"  
Felix smiled and said thank you before snatching his bag and running out towards the bus.

When he reached the main street he hurried into a bakery to buy cheesecake and candles, crossing the road startled him because he was afraid to drop the cake, but he arrived safely on the other side.

After knocking on his friend's door and sounding 'open' from the inside he opened it and saw Jisung standing in the kitchen, "Happy Birthday," Felix called and picked up the cake. Jisung smiled a big smile and Felix could see the stars in his eyes.

"And tomorrow is your birthday too," they hugged quickly before Jisung started coughing.  
"Sorry I didn't arrive in the morning."  
"It's okay. I talked to Seungmin and even went shopping to breathe some air."  
"So you feel better?"

"Yeah. Which means cake," he went to the kitchen to take out a tray so they could sit the cake on the bed and brought two forks and a lighter. Felix arranged the candles and then opened his phone on a video, "Ready?"

Jisung lit the candles and both of them sat down on either side, the phone sitting on the third side taking pictures of them.  
the two expressed a wish in their heart and then at the same time turned off the candles, they clapped for themselves, and then Felix stopped the camera and sent the video to their group of friends.

Jeongin immediately sent a huge amount of emojis and good luck and Seungmin sent a happy birthday and said he would call later because he was busy. He did call on video chat so they could talk again and also about him coming to visit.

The rest of the day they spent in Jisung's bed and ate the cake watching anime on his laptop. And so that Felix would not get sick they decided to open the window. They had a good afternoon overall.  
But they could have asked for more.  
There are some special new people in their lives now.

_

"When we said we were spending Sunday together, I did not mean you could ask me such questions," Minho complained.

He sat on the floor while Changbin sat on the couch next to Chris and on the other side of the table, Hyunjin.

"I was just asking who was waving at you yesterday?" Changbin repeated.  
"Nobody," Minho raised his eyebrows as he said "Leave me alone."

"Come on, Minho, since the beginning of school you've been daydreaming, you're never been like that".

"It's none of your business"  
"Do you even know his name?" Chris asked.  
"No". But that was the truth, every morning he hoped to see the boy but he did not come and when he noticed that he was actually sick of seeing him buy the hot drink and even come to the convenience store to buy things. He looked tired and tense, even a little pale.

"You're a coward," Hyunjin said.  
"I can literally break you with my thigh so be careful" Minho raised his finger in the direction of the youngest of them.  
"Kinky and no thanks"

"So Chris-"  
"Stop calling me Chris"  
"So Chris, how was yesterday's meeting?"

Chris rolled his eyes, his name was actually Chan but Minho had always called him Chris, which made him wonder why he's still complaining, it's something you get used to pretty quickly.

" It was nice overall, there's a new freshman, apparently a dancer too"  
"What's his name?" Changbin asked.  
"Lee Felix"

"Sounds familiar," Minho said trying to remember where he had heard the name recently, and then he remembered, the week before when they went to the cafe in the morning he had heard the barista call that name.

"Familiar?"  
"He was in the cafe that one day, but I don't know what he looks like" Minho replied.

"He talks a lot and has a deep voice, almost the whole meeting he looked at the clock because his friend is sick, poor boy, a lot of students are sick with the change of the weather."

Felix, cafe, sick.  
Minho was sure that somehow the squirrel boy had something to do with him. 

_ 

Jisung finished school in the afternoon after having to go to the doctor to get his absence confirmed, so he did not see the black hair in the morning, he had to go in the opposite direction and not cross the road in the morning.

When he got off the bus he got a call and answered it immediately.  
"Minnie?" Cried the boy.  
"I'll be at the station in a minute, have you there?" Seungmin said from the other end of the line.

"Yes, I just got off at the station. Felix is at my apartment waiting for us," he replied.  
"Good," Seungmin said, hanging up before he could say another word.  
This boy, even hello he doesn't say.

Kim Seungmin got off the bus making Jisung jump in joy and ran to hug his good friend he had not seen for so long.

"Hey to you too," Seungmin said, hugging him back.  
"how was the ride?"  
"Not bad, I got on two buses instead of a train, and a bus at the end. But at least those who set next to me were nice," said the boy. His hair was a little lighter than the last time he had seen it, he had a denim jacket over a white shirt and headphones resting around his neck with the phone in his hand, a backpack on his back and another bag in his hand.

"Did you bring the camera?" Jisung asked.  
"Obviously, I'm not giving up on city aesthetics," he puffed on his handbag.

As they turned to start walking towards Jisung's apartment they noticed a black-haired boy looking at them, he had training clothes on, Jisung blushed and just pulled Seungmin away so he wouldn't have time to ask questions.

"A lot of people stare at random people?" Seungmin asked as they entered the building. 

"no, why?"  
"Because this one kept staring, did you think I didn't notice? What's his story?"   
"He doesn't have one, now stop with it," Jisung said as he opened the door and found Felix on his bed with a laptop open on his lap.

"Minnie" he called when he saw the two approach, he put the computer aside and paused what he saw, got out of bed to hug Seungmin as well.

"Hey Lix, so now that I'm here ..." Seungmin began, "tell me about that crush of yours."

Jisung rolled his eyes.

**  
"So you're telling me that the person we saw downstairs a few minutes ago was him? Wow, your taste better than I thought ... I mean he stared at you for a few seconds." 

"SEUNGMIN!"

"really? Wow, you're attracting the attention of someone beautiful." 

"Do you even know how looks like, Felix."

"But if Seungmin says you have a good taste, that's a sign he's a real babe"

"I hate you both!"

_ 

Minho pressed the button for the traffic light to change and to pass, after reaching the other side of the road and coming into the cafe he heard two loud voices shouting at each other behind him.

"hurry up"

"wait"

"Jisung I will kill you"

"Catch me first"

"We'll miss the traffic light"

"It's your fault"

The voices calmed down after the door closed behind him, "Hi Hyung," said Hyunjin who called him from the line.  
"Morning," Minho said, joining him.  
The door opened.

"It's not the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me!" Hyunjin and Minho looked at the two who came in, their voices in a plain tone unlike before.

"what?" This time you had to wear a crop top to school for a day," said the boy with the brown hair.

"We are not talking about it," said the blond. Minho felt his thoughts running like a roller coaster. 'Crop Top?' He could imagine it.

"How can I help you?" The barista asked.  
"Ice Americano twice," Minho said, handing her his card. He promised Hyunjin coffee at the weekend.

At that time they have already prepared some drinks so she served them the cups and they moved away and sit down by one of the vacant windows.

"I feel like all the energy has vanished from you when you saw him come in," the younger teased, looking at the blond with the squirrel's face.

"We talked about it Hwang," Minho glared at him. They kept listening to the two.

"What do you want, Minnie?" The blond asked.  
"Carmel Macchiato," replied the other.  
"Okay, one hot caramel macchiato and one cold chocolate please"

"Han Jisung and Kim Seungmin you're dead," came a voice from the entrance, another boy came in walking towards the two, he had black hair and what looked like braces?

"What kind of drama is this?" Hyunjin asked, drinking from his coffee.  
"I don't know, I'm just wondering who is who," Minho said without thinking. Hyunjin sighed.

"Hey Iny" said the tall one.  
"Hi? HI!? What about, I'm in town? I came to visit? Kim Seungmin, you're mean!" Said 'Iny'.

"Hey Iny"  
"Hi Jisung" he said and then went back to taller.

'Han Jisung? Cute name for a cute boy' Minho smiled.  
He finally knew his name!

_

Jisung spent most of his time with Seungmin and put his studies aside. After all, Seungmin will soon have to return home because he is only starting his studies the next semester.

On the day Seungmin had to return home, Jisung left early to catch the bus to the university while the other was still asleep.

The weather started to get cold outside towards the upcoming October and with it, hoodie-season.  
He put on his purple hoodie, jeans and went down with his bag to the crosswalk.

When he got there he saw the black-haired next to the button, it became a kind of competition at this point of who comes first to press the button. But they did not know it.

The other boy ran his hand in his hair exposing his forehead, again. Jisung liked to watch him do it. But then he had to look away so the boy wouldn't notice that he was staring.

The traffic light changed and it was possible to cross the road, Jisung was about to get off the sidewalk but almost missed the step and fell forward, he felt a hand grabbing him to stop him from falling.

"Are you okay?" It was him and the boy blushed.  
"Yes, thank you," he said, then moved quickly backward in embarrassment.

"Talk to him," he recalled Seungmin telling him over the past week, whenever they saw the black-haired boy near the crosswalk or at the bus stop.

"A-" Jisung stopped in the middle of the road causing something to bump into him. And it is clear that the universe will not let him rest for a moment.

"I don't know what made me stop, sorry," he said and turned around.  
"It's in the middle of the road," the boy said.  
"I noticed," he looked at the cars and then kept walking to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay? You do not look so much on Earth"  
"I'm fine, it's just morning," Jisung replied. They stood together at the bus stop.

When his bus arrived he got on it, "Bye Jisung" said the black-haired and the doors closed.

'Does he know my name?' This is the question that got stuck in his head for the entire day.

_

"Someone looks formal today," said Changbin, who was sitting in the kitchen of the apartment with his computer, Minho had just left his room wearing a smooth black shirt tucked into tailored trousers and a long gray blazer over his shoulders.

"Lunch with my parents, they decided it would be nice to all of us to meet, which means they're going to try to match me with someone again"  
"You're the biggest gay I know, how come they did not notice?"  
"They're blind," Minho said, taking his black bag, a textbook, and his computer with him because they were going to pick him up from campus later.

"Try not to make people faint," Changbin exclaimed as the older man came out.  
Minho waved at him and then closed the door behind him.

Usually, he would have worn something else, but because he knew what his parents were already planning, he did not even try.

Minho walked to the crosswalk getting glances from people who passed him, people who just followed in his footsteps and then turned around to talk about him, or those who picked up their phone as they saw him.

He checked his watch.  
Jisung was standing there in plain clothes, a black shirt, jeans and a jacket in his hand, and a backpack, he looked up at Minho's eyes. Minho swore he heard a gasping sound from his direction which made him laugh

"take a picture it lasts longer," Minho was no longer ashamed to just say it, he had high self-confidence and his friends knew it about him better than others.

"U-um" The squirrel boy started talking as the traffic light changed.  
"Must go," he completed and then ran to the bus stop leaving Minho smirking behind him and crossing the road.

Maybe today didn't start as badly.  
He just needs to try to connect with Jisung more, talk to him more. He began to like the frightened boy.

_

"To ask him if he likes cheesecake?" Jisung asked Felix on his way to the cafe on Saturday morning.

"That's the only way to find out if you're meant to be," Felix replied.

"Very funny," he went into the cafe and went to the counter, "how can I help you?" The barista asked.  
"Do you have a cheesecake with strawberries?"  
"Yes, what size?"  
"Two big pieces to go please."  
"Something else?"  
"Yes, ice Americano"

He paid while Felix was still on the line and then waited as he sat down at a nearby table.

"asking him if he likes cake but not what his name is, wow you're something Ji."  
"Maybe he will introduce himself, he knows my name"  
"how come?"  
"When Seungmin was here and we went for a drink in the morning, we've seen Iny. ever since." Jisung played with his jacket.  
"I have to go Chani is here."  
"He's also here," Jisung said after seeing the black-haired man enter the cafe.  
"Bye and ask him," Felix said, hanging up.

After ordering his coffee he turned towards Jisung and smiled at him, Jisung automatically waved goodbye and he waved back, and to his surprise, the boy approached him.

"Hi"  
"Do you like cake?" Jisung blurted out, then was angry at himself for not being able to control his mouth. The black-haired looked at him confused, "yes," he answered slowly.

"cool," he stood up, "Bye," he said then slapping himself on the forehead as he turned his back on the male standing still, behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute" he followed with the coffee in his hand.  
"You forgot your coffee," He handed him his cup while he also held one.  
"Thank you," Jisung said, smiling awkwardly, "um-"

"I'm Minho, Lee Minho," he introduced himself.

"Good to know."  
"Yes, after all, we see each other almost every morning. And we talked a few times."  
"I was really wondering what's your name was for the last month and a half," Jisung said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Want to learn about each other over a slice of cake?" Minho asked.  
"I would be happy to," he smiled back and they decided to sit down in the cafe, luckily most of the comfortable seats were available.

Jisung's heart was beating fast, he knows the name of his mysterious boy, and they sit with each other eating their favorite kind of cake not only that they are going to learn more about each other. He could not help but stop smiling.

_ 

Minho sat on the couch stroking Soonie as Chris sat across from him, he spent as much time as he could with Jisung in the cafe where they ate cheesecake and drank until Minho had to leave because he had to go pick something up from the studio.

But other than that, he found Jisung the cutest thing he had ever seen, the habit of stuff food in his cheeks when he ate was really reminding him of a squirrel.

And like Minho he was afraid of balloons but not of horror movies, one could say that learning about each other was more fun he didn't want to go bat had to. He did not even have time to hear what the other was majoring, or what he liked to do in his free time.

"So you spent the day together? After being almost arranged by your parents again?"   
"Not all day, a few minutes really, I was called to the studio. And as for my parents, I said 'no' politely and they moved on as always."  
"They're trying too hard"  
"Tell me about it, the last time they suggested Hyunjin's twin sister"  
"Wow they're going far"  
"And I'm only 21"  
"And here you go on your first date with a cute person."  
"It wasn't a date, it was a friendly meeting in the literal sense"  
"Whatever you say" Chris rolled his eyes.

"So when's the next meeting?"  
"I don't know," Minho shrugged, "but did I tell you how he dressed yesterday? It was just so cute."  
"wow, you're whipped."

They sat there for some time exchanging Saturday stories and Minho noticed his friend having something for the new boy from his meetings. But he did not ask too much, nor did it interest him to be honest.

"Halloween plans?" Chris asked later.  
"No, you?"  
"There's a campus party, why not join?"  
"I'm fine, I prefer being alone on a night like this"  
"Boring"  
"Whatever you say. and I'll probably be called to a family reunion again. "  
Your parents will never stop, "Minho agreed.

But actually, he just wanted to spend more time with the younger squirrel. 

_ 

Felix slept at Jisungs that night, which means the apartment looked like chaos when they woke up in the morning.  
These two are so childish that when they are together alone they just do not know how they get into these situations, things fall or break, snack bags on the floor and they have a headache, they are not even at the age to drink yet.

"Shower," Jisung said, dragging himself to the bathroom that morning with Felix half asleep on his bed. "Can I join?" He asked.

"No!"

"Why Not?"

"We are nineteen and not five. We celebrated a birthday last month. Adults," Jisung pointed to his chest.

"Adults in my ass," Felix lay back on the pillow.

Jisung took a quick shower and changed into a satisfying outfit for Monday's long school day. He put on a sweatshirt and his glasses, after returning to the room he dragged Felix out of the bed, threw, and pushed him to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

When Felix came out, he wore Jisang's denim jacket over a yellow-black striped shirt with a white collar and black jeans. "Coffee please," he said.

"I will not give you coffee because you will die after an hour," This time he pushed him towards the exit. They put on shoes and went to the bus stop with their bags on their backs.

"Cold," Felix complained, he and Jisung walking close to each other at the crosswalk, in front of them they saw something that made them hold their breath.

"You look like you're about to sue someone," said the blond, the one Jisung didn't know.  
"Thank you for asking but my mother," Minho replied, "this is the last time I listen to her when she says to dress formally." He sighed.  
"I can't believe you made me come with you to this, do you understand how emmberasing it is to come to class in the morning dressed like that?"

"I've done it a few times already, just ignore the staring." They stopped in front of the road and.

Jisung and Felix found themselves frozen, "I think I see angels," Felix blurted out.  
"Tell me about it," they held on and decided to move on and stand behind the two hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Oh hey, Jisung" Jisung found Minho looking at him also causing the one next to him to turn around. "Oi Felix" when he said his good friend's name, he heard the accent Felix had when he spoke in English.

"Hi Chani-Hyung," Felix said, grabbing Jisung's arm, which made him feel his friend's pressure, he was too.

Panic. I Repeat. Abort Mission. Red code.

The brains of both of them didn't work!

"Hi Minho-Hyung," Jisung said. The traffic light has changed.

"So... You both seem comfortable," Chan said.  
"He only says that because he's wearing a suit for the next few hours," Minho said from Jisung's point of view, he seemed to be trying to silence the blond.

"We're fine but it's cold," Jisung said.  
"So you better stay indoors today or drink something hot so you don't get sick," Minho winked at them.

"Yes, thank you." Jisung's cheeks were on fire.  
"Well, see you," Chan called as their bus arrived first.

Jisung and Felix sat down heavily on the stations' bench.  
"Panicked Gay, Check," Felix said, Jisung slapped Felix's arm. 

_ 

Minho and Chris did not just dress like that.  
Not just dressed in formal attire and further embarrassed themselves.  
It was Minho's birthday.  
He was twenty-one now.

And Chris? He was already celebrated at the beginning of the month and his birthday was celebrated in a small way, compared to Minho's, Chan's parents may have been more terrible than Minho's parents when it came to work because they were not even in the country on his birthday.

So Minho decided to invite his friend to join him, he knew his parents would not say no about his hyung joining them. After all, their parents are friends after all.

They came to campus and made people stare? Have they never caused that anyway?  
I mean Minho came to school like that several times compared to Chris, he thought it was kind of embarrassing, Minho made him raise his head proudly, something about his presence made you either look small or look strong. depending on what you are to him. And for Chris, he was the best friend.

After the first two hours, they left.   
In his first year, there were been rumors about him and who he is, a rich boy? Is he important? What not?

As they sat with his parents they talked and laughed, Minho noticed that Chris was a little more relaxed from the morning, the Lee family was warm and comfortable to be with.

although Minho would have preferred to spend his birthday more relaxed, like his friends' birthdays, rather than sit in a big and expensive restaurant and receive expensive gifts.   
He envied his friends but neither didn't. After all, everyone and their own life after all.

"Thanks for the day," Minho said and hugged his parents, Chris got a hug from his friend's mother and a handshake from his father, the two got out towards the car, "you know what? let's walk," Minho suggested, "maybe find some good bakery."

The other agreed, they passed by the car and continued on the sidewalk, "How do you get along with the attention?"  
"Ignore and go on with my life," replied the black-haired simply.  
"It's a talent."  
"What? to look good?"  
"No, the ability to not care of what other people think."  
"It's more of a habit than a talent."   
"Do you know what made my day?" Chris asked.  
"Not food that's for sure," Minho replied and they both laughed.  
"The look on Felix and Jisungs faces when we passed by them," he said.

"Yeah, they were shocked. It was out of panic, but I do not read people well."  
"Yeah, I don't know why that made me feel good about myself."  
"Christopher, you need to understand that you look good too."  
"Thank you very much, Minho."

They kept walking and on their way stopped at a bakery near their apartment, they bought two pieces of cake and settled there. a few people approached them to try to ask them for their number or flirt, but the two already had people in their mind, it was simple to just say no.

"Happy birthday Minho," Chris said. Minho smiled and ate his piece. This was his second favorite part that day.

_ 

Minho woke up late, it usually did not happen.  
He got dressed quickly threw on some sweater and ran out.  
He was supposed to go to training in the morning but somehow got to the point where he wrote to his older that he would not come because he woke up late.

When he reached the crosswalk he saw Jisung at the bus stop, his blond hair a little puffy and he was wearing a light blue sweater.

Minho smiled, he looked really cute dressed like that.  
Then he came up with an idea, with the fact that he doesn't going to go to the studio in the morning he has all morning to himself. He decided to take a step and crossed the road quickly settling next to the squirrel boy on a bench at the station.

"you scared me," Jisung held his chest as he kind of got stuck in his shoulder from the strong swing.  
"Sorry," Minho said holding his shoulder and found Jisung looking at him. "Are you okay?"  
"My shoulder hurts," he complained pauting.

'cute'

"I already said sorry"  
"Why were you in such a hurry, you do not even ride the bus these mornings?" he sounds kind of angry?  
"So you already know my timetable?" The older teased him.

The squirrel boy blushed, "I only noticed it's all."  
Minho puffed on his hair which was fluffy in his touch. "It's okay."

Minho doesn't know where he got it from, meaning he did not think at all before doing so, but he did not regret it! "You're face is red, is everything okay?"

Jisung nodded and hid his face in his hands, 'He's embarrassed' Minho smiled to himself. How much he liked this side of him, even though he did not know any other side. Or has not yet known.

When the bus arrived Minho decided to get on too and sat down next to the younger one.  
"Are you following me?" He asked.  
"No, I'm joining you," he replied.

"Why?"  
"Because I want to," he shrugged.  
Jisung raised his eyebrows and then turned his upper body to Minho, "Why?" He asked again.

"I have nothing else to do this morning, so I thought, um, what's going to happen if I'll go to the university's second year's campus to visit and walk the cute squirrel to his class?"  
Jisung's eyes widened, and he began to blush again.

"I'm not cute"  
"you are"  
"I do not, I am very threatening"  
Minho pinched his cheek, "No you're not."  
The other pouted crossing his arms in his chest. 

Side number two of Jisung from Minho's point of view, 'I don't like to be called cute so he complains'  
Minho wondered if he also has a sexy side.

And did not even avoid the thought.

When they got to campus and the black-haired walked out of the bus with the blonde, they started walking, and like he thought people are staring and gossiping looking at the two.

"you are cause number one to attract attention," Jisung said.  
"I look good, I'm older than you and I have confidence, obviously I'll attract attention."  
"And also full of himself," he murmured, but Minho heard him.

"Come on hani," his hand wrapped around the younger shoulders who walked next to him, "I'll walk you to class"

"Minho-Hyung" Jisung made a pouty face and tried to get out of the situation he was in, but Minho was stronger than him.  
"Don't worry" he said, "I'm just walking with you not kissing you in public"

Jisung blushed.

"See you," Minho said as the squirrel boy entered the class.  
Minho heard the students talking about how he 'the' Lee Minho hangs out with a freshman like Jisung.

Minho liked Jisung very much and though He thought about Halloween and wondered if the boy had plans. 

_ 

Jisung received a million and one messages from the university website. not to forget Felix and Jeongin who asked him about what happened the day before. He had to turn off his phone completely after that.

He threw on a random sweatshirt and decided to go down to the cafe early, he bought himself a piece of cheesecake and a cup of hot coffee, sat down at one of the corner tables, and opened his laptop he had brought with him before leaving for the bus stop.

He woke up so early he could just sit in the cafe and watch some episodes of anime and even drama or something. He connected the headphones to a computer and put on a recently released episode of "The Tower of God", he liked the style of the animation.

Sitting there, watching anime, and avoiding anything else was refreshing. After checking the time he noticed that his bus would arrive soon and decided to pick up his thing, throw the empty cup, and got out.

"Good morning Hani," said Minho, who was standing at the station, "you were not near the crossing in the morning."  
"I was in the cafe" Jisung pointed to the place, he feels betrayed because his heart soon began to beat from the memory of the day before. He wondered if there were any rumors or was it just something that came and went with the wind.

According to the Thai series he saw, the students ship some of the students with each other. He wondered how it worked there. 

Halloween was around the corner and he didn't know the university very well, according to what he knew there are different buses to different campuses of the same university.

Now that he thinks about it, wow this school is huge!

"Jisung," Minho said, making him look at him.  
"Umm?"  
"You drifted off for a moment"  
Jisung just nodded, he was embarrassed, over and over by his hyung. He just hoped he wasn't playing with his emotions. After all, he doesn't quite know him.

They did talk when they ate the cake at his place but since then they have not really met seriously. And he wanted to.

**  
"Terrible," he said when he saw Felix.  
"what? Are you going out with Minho-Hyung or not joining me for the Halloween party?"   
"Really Felix? I'm telling you, I'm starting to think he's just teasing me." Jisung pulled his hat over his head.  
"Maybe he likes you, after all, you have a serious crush on him."  
"I barely know him."  
"You know what, you have nothing to say thank you, you do nothing about it." They entered the classroom and sat down in their regular places.

"What do you want me to do?"  
"Ask him out on a Halloween date, you're not coming to the party anyway," Felix suggested.  
"And what if he is?"  
"Then make him change his mind" he winked and Jisung slapped him on the arm like always. 

"You never know"


End file.
